


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 25: OBJECTION!

by PowerPad



Category: BlazBlue, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Broken Age (Video Game), DCU, DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Court Case, Crossover, Infinity Gems, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: After a series of events, Ruby, Shay, Obi Wan and Scout wind up in prison. But they can be rescued, by  Ace Lawyer Phoenix Wright, who is going by the nickname of Nick. He's their defendant against Steve Harvey and his lawyer, Miles Edgeworth. But there's something going on with the Judge..
Kudos: 2





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 25: OBJECTION!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter came from me listening to ace attorney, and the boss theme of "Batman: The brave and the bold" for the Wii.

**SMASH AU SUBSPACE 2**

**CHAPTER 25**

"Are you sure our plan to frame 'em will work?" Two Face said, flipping his coin. "I am most certainly sure!" Fawful said. "It will be as easy as bread sandwiches! We have the Edgeworth of Miles on our side." Harvey Dent thought for a second, tossing his coin again. "If you're so sure," he said. Fawful began putting on his disguise, and Harvey rehearsed his lines.

On board the Republic Cruiser, Kenobi's eyes had a slight hue of purple to them from Wither Sickness, but he did his best to hide it. Ruby took out the case containing the Infinity Stone, admiring it in her hands. So much power, in just a tiny rock. The Republic Cruiser had entered a wormhole, and was now near a large city. It landed on top of a large skyscraper, similar to the Axiom in Wall-E. The ladder extended down, with Shay, Ruby, Obi Wan and Scout going down it. "I feel like somethin's up with this General kenobi over here.." Scout said, looking at Obi Wan. "Your eyes are playing tricks on you," Obi Wan said, using a mind trick. "I'm perfectly fine." Scout had this dazed look in his eyes for a sec, before returning to normal. "Yeah, you're perfectly fine," he said. But Shay knew better. They arrived on street level, and looked around. Ruby gasped, and grabbed a poster from the wall. It seems they were wanted. "We just arrived," Shay said. "Why are we wanted?" "Bounty hunters," Obi Wan said, turning to a different direction.

A group of primids surrounded them on all exits, with Two Face stepping out of his armored truck. "They're the ones," he said. The group approached them slowly, almost zombie like. "Doesn't that ship have any lasers?!" Scout asked. "It did," Obi Wan said. "But they must've been taken out when the ship crashed." Kenobi, Scout and Shay got into fighting poses, and began defending the ladder as best as they could. Ruby took out the red infinity stone once again, looked at the Primids, then at the stone. She then made the most rash decision she had ever made since the Emerald Forest invasion from the First Order: Swallowing the Reality Stone. Suddenly, all four of them were frozen in blocks of ice. "It's not personal," Jin Kisaragi said, walking by them, put Yukisana back in its sheath. "These people forced me into this role."

Later, Scout began banging on the bars of their jail cells. "Don't I have a phone call?" He asked, keeping up his attack. Obi Wan coughed, and sat down. "Is something wrong with him?" Shay thought for a second, but he didn't get to answer, as a person in a blue suit came into the room, "Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney," he said. "I'm your lawyer in this sick trial." The cell door opened, and the group followed Phoenix Wright. "By the way, you can call me Nick," he said. Two guards exctracted Scout from the rest of the group, and they continued to the main court room. "Rise, all of you!" The judge said, smashing the gavel on the stand. "The session of court has begun! On the defendant side, you have the Rose of Rubies, the Ace Attorney, the kid of lots of space, and the Jedi Master!" The judge seemed enthusiastic at the least. Shay noticed the Judge kept pulling up his beard, as if it were fake. "And in the corner of attackers, we have the Dent of Harvey and Miles Edgeworth!" Phoenix began sweating, seeing his opponent is actually Miles Edgeworth. "You're not a clown," he said. "You're the whole circus." Nick kept his cool, and court trial began.

"I'd like to open with this," Miles Edgeworth said. "They're wanted criminals." Phoenix thought for a second, and than said "HOLD IT!" Miles Edgeworth still looked calm. "What are they accused of, actually?" Phoenix had struck a point, it seemed. "Badness!" The judge said, pointing at Ruby, Shay and Obi Wan. "They are accused of the worst form of badness! Like a sandwich of pain!" He was pointing at All four of them. "YOU ARE ALL GUILTY!" Phoenix Wright was at a loss of words. 

Shay and Ruby began thinking the same thing: Something was up with this judge. Shay whispered to Nick, "Something's up with that judge." Just as the "GUILTY" screen showed up, Phoenix pointed at the judge and screamed, "OBJECTION!" The primids, Miles Edgeworth, Two Face, and the Judge all turned to look at him. "I have special evidence that you're not a judge," he said. "In fact, it's a costume, from what my sources tell me." The judge clapped, and pulled off the beard, revealing..

**Cackletta's henchman himself: Fawful!**

"Jackpot!" Fawful screamed, and the center of the court opened, and a giant coin was lifted out. Scout was tied to it. Kenobi was on his knees, from the Wither Sickness. Shay went over to him, and helped him out of the way of combat. "To keep you two busy," Two Face said. "I've rigged a little challenge down there. Every time I flip my coin, one of the two doors on the side of this court room will open. Will it be good? Or will it be bad? The lady, or the tiger?" Two Face then jumped up to a platform, and drew his iconic coin from his pocket. There was bullet proof glass protecting him and his platform.

"Heads or tails?" He said, flipping it into the air. "Tails!" Phoenix Wright said, hoping he was lucky. "Sorry, it's heads!" Two Face said, and the left side door opened, and Primids came out, as well as First Order Storm Troopers. "You better save this Scout, before his luck leaves him lying flat." Phoenix Wright punched one of them, and Ruby got out her scythe, slicing and firing. The glass opened, which seemed like a flaw in the mechanism. Ruby folded the scythe into its gun form, and fired at the coin, and Nick finally said, "TAILS!" It actually landed on tails, and the glass closed again. "Watch the good side," Harvey Dent said. "Get 'em, boys!" Finally, some of Two Face's own goons came from the doors. After a few more punches, the glass finally opened, and Ruby aimed for the shot. "Dang it," she said. "It's out of ammo!" While desperatly trying to reload, Nick looked down. His attorney badge. Phoenix Wright took it off, and with careful aim, threw it at Two Face. "My coin! Where's my lucky coin?" It seems the badge had thrown his hand off balance, and how he couldn't find his coin. Phoenix Wright cut Scout free from the giant coin, and off they ran, to the entrance.

Ruby, Scout and Phoenix Wright ran back to Shay and Obi Wan, and Nick helped Shay by aiding in carrying him. Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing Jin Kisaragi. "Finally," he said. "I can throw off their rule." Shay looked at the person with the ice blade. "Wen't you on their side, though?" Shay said. "They had forced me into it. I had grown tired of them, " Jin said. "I am willing to join your side." The group of five followed Jin, going back to the Republic Cruiser, which was leaving. "Hurry up!" Leon said, with Paper Mario using the 1,000 folded arms to grab onto Scout, who was holding onto the others in a long chain. The heroes were eventually pulled into the Republic Cruiser, and they were off.

"Great," Ragna said, looking around him. "I have no idea where I actually am, and for all I know, this is one of the Rabbit's doings!" Just then, said Rabbit came from out of nowhere. "Ragna," she said, using both hands to hold onto the cat umbrella, Gii. "I do expect you to know that we're in the same boat." Ragna was shocked. "What the-Rabbit? What are you doing here?" Rachel answered. "I believe worlds collided," she said. "Like the keystone tournament?" Ragna asked. "Exactly," she said. "Go off now, and do as you nromally would." Rachel then left. "She really needs to get off her high horse," Ragana said. "Now, as for where I am.." Ragna looked around, and saw a bunch of the rocks moving. "What the-?" Ragna didn't get much time to answer his own question, as he was hit by a ship, and thrown on the main deck. "Watch your step," Jack Sparrow said at him. "Oh god," Ragana said, recognizing Weiss from the 37th Keystone Scramble. "You know that guy?" Junpei asked. "He's that evil looking man," Weiss said. "What is he doing here?" Lukas joined in the argument. "Can't we just hold a truce for now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Send kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
